Not Expected
by csinycastle85
Summary: What if a call changed Mary's life forever?
1. Chapter 1: Shocking News

-March 1973, season 3-

It was a cool Monday night in March. It had been another productive day at WJM-TV and the news broadcast was just ending. Mary was heading out to meet with Rhoda for dinner when her phone rang. She answered, "Newsroom, Mary Richards."

A gruff sounded male voice came on and said, "Ms. Richards? This is Gabriel Musguire calling from Musguire and Lawall in Duluth."

Baffled Mary asked, "Mr. Musguire, how can I help you?"

The lawyer continued. "Ms. Richards, do you know Denise McGreer?"

Taking some to think Mary recalled a close friend she had when she was in high school, Denise, although back then she was Denise Astley. She was the quintessential girl next door and a popular and kind cheerleader back then. They eventually lost touch after high school. The last she heard about Denise was from her mother that she had married and had a child on the way.

Mary answered. "I do, she was an old high school friend of mine."

The lawyer softened. "I am sorry to inform you Ms. Richards that Denise and her husband Lee McGreer were killed in an accident yesterday. My clients had stated in their will that you are the legal guardian to their eighteen-month-old daughter, Tessa Marina McGreer. Right now, the little girl is in the care of Social Services. How soon can you come?"

Mary zoned out. _Wait_ _Denise is dead? Oh, why didn't I keep in touch with her? Now poor little Tessa._

Remembering that the lawyer was on the other line Mary shook her head and said, "I will be there as soon as I can."

Making an appointment to meet the lawyer at 9 AM the next day she hung up the phone. Sighing she knew now she had to keep her promise to her friend. She headed straight for Lou's office. After knocking she heard, "Come in."

Mary went in and Lou asked gruffly, "Mary, what are you still doing here?"

Mary spoke trying to control her emotions. "Mr. Grant, I am going to need several days off. I just found out an old friend of mine from high school is dead. She and her husband left their young daughter in my care. I am going to Duluth tonight and bringing the little girl home with me and…"

Lou softened. Children were his soft spot, especially having raised three daughters. He held up his hand. "Say no more Mary. Take the time you need. Please let us know if you need anything."

Mary nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Grant."

Taking off she made it home just in time run into Rhoda as she was coming down the stairs. Rhoda noted the frantic look on her best friend's face. "Mare, what is wrong? Did something happen?"

As they headed up the stairs Mary told Rhoda what happened. Forgetting about dinner Rhoda responded. "Oh, my goodness, the poor little girl. Do you need me to do anything?"

Although she didn't want to admit it she was a nervous wreck, too nervous to drive. She turned to her best friend, "Rhoda, I need to be there in one piece. Could you…?"

Rhoda finished. "Call the airline and cab. No problem kid, anything to help."

Rhoda followed Mary back up the stairs to Mary's apartment. As Rhoda made the calls Mary packed. As Mary packed she never imagined that today this way. She knew that she would be a mom one day. She knew she was good with Bess when she stayed with her. But today's news she got changed everything. She just hoped she can take care of a child in a more permanent way.

Making sure she had what she needed for a few days, she made her way out of the closet and into the living room/bedroom. Rhoda hung up and said, "Okay Mare the cab is on its way. Your flight to Duluth leaves at nine. You are good to go kid."

Mary smiled. At times like this, she was glad she had friends to count on. Rhoda helped her best friend carry her carry-on luggage and they headed out. Right before she was completely out the door she ran into Phyllis. Mary motioned Phyllis to follow and she did.

As the cab driver who had arrived helped with the luggage. Mary said, "Phyllis, I am going to be out of town for a few days. An old friend of mine died and left her daughter in my care and I am going to go and pick her up."

Usually, Phyllis would have said something snobbish but when she saw how distraught Mary was she held back her usual sayings. But she did say one thing, "Mary, if you need any help with anything, both Bess and I are here for you and the little girl."

To which Rhoda added as Mary got in the cab, "Call me when you arrive and keep me posted."

Mary nodded and she was off to the airport.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the first chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own MTMS, MTM Enterprises and 20th Century Television do.**

* * *

There was a bit of traffic getting to the airport and the cabbie did the best he could to get her to the airport. Mary made it to the airport in the nick of time. Once she had passed security and was at the gate, right as the flight was boarding. She thought to herself _boy this day is just full of surprises._

Once she was on the plane she found her seat and sat down. Thankfully it was somewhat of an empty flight for which Mary was grateful; she needed space to think. During the flight, she thought back to the exact conversation she had with Denise many years earlier.

 _Flashback, Spring 1955, Mary and Denise at 15_

 _As it was toward the end of their freshman year in high school, the girls were laying on the bed in Mary's room when Denise spoke up. "Mare, I was wondering. You know how I always think ahead. I was thinking, if years from now, I had a kid and something were to happen to me, would you please take him or her in? I trust only you."_

 _Mary sat up straight. Coming out of her stupor she said, "Um sure. But nothing is going to happen to you, Denise."_

 _Denise replied, "I know I know. I just feel like something will happen."_

Mary was jarred out of her thoughts when she was asked what beverage she wanted, she ordered orange juice. Once she was alone again she began breathing in and out. After that tears began to flow, she wished that she had kept in touch with Denise. Now her daughter was left behind, Mary vowed she was going to do the best she could in caring for Tessa.

For the rest of the flight, she remained quiet. Fifty minutes later she arrived at Duluth International Airport and with luggage in hand, she quickly got going. After renting a car, she was at her hotel room within half an hour. Before heading to bed, she gave Rhoda a call, as promised. They chatted for a short bit before turning in. That night Mary tried to sleep but couldn't. She was too anxious about the next morning. After a few hours, she finally fell into a fitful sleep.

-x-

The next morning Mary woke up groggily after only got a few hours of sleep. However, right now she couldn't lounge around, she had someplace she needed to be. She got up and got ready for breakfast before heading to her meeting with the lawyer. As she was heading in the direction she passed a toy store and saw a teddy bear in the window. She stopped and parked the car and went to the toy store and bought the toy. She knew the little girl would need a lot of comforting and teddy bears are always good with assisting. After the purchase, she made to the law office of Musguire and Lawall right before 9 AM. She walked in and the receptionist greeted her. "Good morning Ma'am. How may I help you this morning?"

Mary replied, "Yes my name is Mary Richards and I have a meeting with Mr. Musguire regarding a minor child left in my care."

The energetic receptionist responded, "Okay Ms. Richards, I will let Mr. Musguire know you are here. Please have a seat and he will be with you shortly."

Mary nodded her head. She sat down but soon heard, "Miss Richards?"

Mary looked up and saw a tall elderly gentleman, maybe in his late 50s, early 60s with salt and pepper hair walk up to her. Mary replied, "Yes that is me."

The lawyer nodded solemnly and said, "Please follow me to the office. I have a few items to give you and few forms for you to sign."

Mary nodded. It didn't take long and they got right down to business. "Ms. Richards, before the forms are signed and filed there is also one other thing. A letter was found amongst Denise's items at her home. I will go outside to make a call while you read it."

Mary took the letter and saw Denise's beautiful lettering. The lawyer stepped out to give her privacy. Mary teared up as she opened the letter and began reading.

 _ **March 25, 1973**_

 _ **Dear Mary,**_

 _ **If you are reading this then you know that I have passed on. I am so sorry for not keeping touch with you. I had heard from you parents that you were doing quite well as an associate producer for a news station in Minneapolis.**_

 _ **All my husband and I ask of you, is to take care of our little girl and let her know that her parents love her very much as often as you can.**_

 _ **Now you are wondering why Lee and I chose you. For two simple reasons. One you were always so confident, strong and secure in knowing what you want. I may have seemed like the girl who was confident, but in truth I was insecure. I did my best to hide it. The other reason is family or lack thereof. My husband was orphaned shortly after his parents moved here from China and he was then adopted by a well-to-do family. As for my parents? Well you know how my parents were xenophobic towards other children of other races, even the parents are Caucasian. When I met and got together with him, they disowned me outright so I lived with him and his adoptive parents. As bad luck would have they died right after we graduated from college. So, we lived in an apartment rented to us by a family friend of his adopted parents. We both worked until I gave birth. When I had Tessa then I stayed home to be with her. Since Lee was the only one working, we lived frugally.**_

 _ **Ok, enough sadness. A little bit about Tessa, she will be two in six months, she loves anything cuddly, she is loving and very affectionate but can be very stubborn. She is smart for her age and her favorite color is any shade of purple. One tip to remember, Tessa has a favorite blanket she loves having when she sleeps. It is lavender and lime green, make sure it is with her when she goes down for a nap or for bedtime or it won't happen.**_

 _ **One last thing, should you decide to adopt Tessa, we have no objections. Also if Tessa wants to call you mommy, I don't have any qualms with that after all she is still young.**_

 _ **Sincerely Your Friend,**_

 _ **Denise McGreer**_

A few more tears rolled down her face after Mary finished reading. She thought _don't worry Denise I will take care of Tessa. I won't let you down._

After reading the letter, Mary and the lawyer got to work on the paperwork.

As the paperwork was being filled out in Duluth, back in the WJM-TV newsroom Murray arrived and noticed Mary was not there at her seat. He thought _hmm maybe Mary is stuck in traffic or something._

After Ted arrived and there was no sign of Mary he really began to wonder. Murray went over to Lou's door and knocked. Answered with a gruff 'come in' Murray went in. He closed the door and asked, "Lou, have you seen Mary this morning? It is not like to not have shown up yet."

Lou looked up. He remembered and then said, "Mary said she got a phone call yesterday from a lawyer in Duluth informing the death of a high school friend and her husband and that is the legal guardian of their young daughter. She went go and take care of the matter, so I gave her time off."

Murray nodded. _Poor Mary for losing her friend and poor kid. Losing parents at any age is hard; she is going to need lots of love._

After that, he returned to his desk. He quickly called Rhoda to see if any help was needed and to Marie to let her know.

Back in Duluth, all legal barriers that might arise later had been settled. Mary and Mr. Musguire then had a teleconference the Richards family lawyer as a courtesy. As that happened Mary thought _yep mom and dad are going to want going want to know soon._ When the conference was completed the lawyer said, "Ms. Richards, Tessa still has a few items would you like to go and get it for her?"

Mary was surprised that CPS hadn't gotten all of Tessa's items. Then again, she knew how limited space could be. Mary nodded. With copies of the paperwork and the forms to file for adoption, Mary and the lawyer accompanied headed to where Denise and her husband had been living. After locating the landlord who graciously opened the apartment, Mary went in saw just how frugally they were living. Right now, it was sparsely decorated and had a very small TV. Sighing Mary felt many emotions going through her right now. She walked around the apartment when suddenly she stopped. She saw two picture frames. She walked over to see it and saw what it was two pictures of her and Denise. One was of them at their senior prom and their dates and the other was of them at high school graduation. Mary to hold back a sob. Times like this she wished she kept touch better.

Taking a deep breath, she found a suitcase and began to pack the rest of Tessa's stuff. She saw how little clothing the little girl had. Mostly, a lot of old, second hand with very few newer clothing. Mary made a note to get a few new items for the little girl. Of course, Rhoda would do the same when she finds out. Before closing the suitcase, Mary placed the photo of her and Denise into the suitcase. This way Tessa would know how close she and Denise had been.

After about an hour at their apartment and getting the rest of Tessa's items, including a stuffed elephant she was ready to go. Once they left the apartment the lawyer handed her a piece of paper and said, "Okay, Ms. Richards a rep at the Laurel Leaf Social Services Center by the name of Deborah Gea wait for you at the door to take you to little Tessa."

The lawyer handed her his card and added. "Please do not hesitate to call if there are any questions or concerns."

Mary smiled and left the apartment. After getting into the rental car she drove toward the address given to her. Now it was time to and meet Denise's daughter.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the second chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning of Support

**Disclaimer: I do not own MTMS, MTM Enterprises and 20th Century Television do.**

* * *

Following a thirty-minute drive, she arrived at the destination. When she got out she saw the place had a stately exterior, not what she expected. She had heard how places this could be run down. When she walked in she saw how well decorated the place. She didn't have extra time to contemplate she was greeted by a middle-aged, petite, brunette stocky worker. "Hello welcome to Laurel Leaf. You must be Mary Richards that Mr. Musguire told me about."

Mary greeted the worker by shaking the offered hand. "Yes, I am, thank you for having me here."

Deborah smiled. She liked the young woman in front of her. She had felt little Tessa will thrive with her. Deborah had taken a liking to Tessa and wanted the best for her. Deborah said, "Okay Ms. Richards I will go and get Tessa and bring her downstairs. I am sorry but I haven't told her parents aren't coming back which means…"

Mary nodded. She knew exactly what that meant. Five minutes later she saw Deborah came back with the little girl in her arms. When Mary saw the little girl, her heart skipped a beat. The little girl had on a purple shirt and matched with an overall, white socks and Mary Jane shoes. She had her late father's dark hair done in pigtails. Mary also saw how much of Denise in the little girl, especially with her blue eyes. For a fleeting moment, she was sad the little girl was now an orphan. Pushing that aside from her sorrows she waited for the social worker to walk over. When they were close enough Deborah said, "Ms. Richards, this is Tessa Marina McGreer."

Turning and looking at the little girl Deborah said, "Tessa sweetie this Ms. Mary. She is your mommy's friend."

When the tyke made eye contact with the woman standing in front of her she took an instant like to her. With a sweet smile, Tessa replied, "Hwello Ms. Mary."

Mary felt her heart melt. Tessa was darling, especially with her cherubic face! After taking them to a room that is for recreation, Deborah sat Tessa down with Mary and then stood to the side and observed them. Mary got down to Tessa' height and began conversing with her. Mary asked Tessa her favorite color, toys, food, and other things all while playing with her.

Taking a break Mary reached into her purse and brought out the teddy bear she had purchased earlier. The little girl took to it right away, hugged closely and said, "Thwank you, Ms. Mary."

Mary thought _Denise you did great raising a polite child._

They played house for a little bit and then came with the inevitable question, "Ms. Mary, when my mommy coming? When my daddy coming?"

She knew this was going to be hard but she had to do it. She did in the lightest way possible. She knew Denise's estranged family was religious so she might have continued to be so after starting her own family. Taking a deep breath and said, "Well Tessa sweetie, your mommy and daddy are up in heaven and…"

She hadn't finished her sentence when tears started. "Mommy and daddy not coming?"

Mary sighed. "No sweetie they are not."

Tessa began crying. Not knowing what else to say Mary pulled the tot into her arms. The little girl asked in between sobs, "Who take care of me?"

Mary with her arms around the toddler pulled back a little and said, "Well, Tessa, your mommy and daddy want me to take care of you. You get to come home with me."

With a tear streaked face Tessa pulled away slightly and asked, "Wreally?"

Mary pulled the tot into another comforting hug and replied. "Yes really."

After a brief moment of silence. Tessa asked, "Are you my mommy now?"

Mary smiled sadly. There was no right or wrong answer here but to a small child, a good answer was all that matters. She answered, "Yes can call me mommy."

With a glimmer of a smile, Tessa said, "I wlove you, mommy."

Mary's heart burst with joy. She said, "I love you too sweetie."

She hugged the little girl, now tighter than ever.

Nearby Deborah smiled at the sweet exchange that transpired. As soon the tears have been dried and Mary got Tessa to smile by making goofy faces. Mary then went to sign the final set of paperwork releasing Tessa into Mary's care. Once that was done Deborah gave Mary items Tessa had including a few photos of Tessa with her parents and of Denise and Lee. That along with a new car seat from the center installed in the rental car, they were on their way.

First stop was to drop off of Tessa items at the hotel. With the stuff in hand, she also asked the front desk for a crib. With help from a bellhop, Mary got all of Tessa's items up to the room. Thanking and tipping the bellhop, Mary placed the items near her luggage in the closet. Once that was done, she checked Tessa's diaper. Mary was glad she did some babysitting gigs when she was younger otherwise this would have been disastrous. After that was done she heard a knock on the door. When Mary opened it is was someone bringing up the crib. Thanking the employee, Mary made sure the diaper bag was stocked and then they headed out for some fun.

-x-

Several hours later, after an afternoon at the zoo and then dinner at a kid-friendly restaurant they were back at the hotel. Mary gave the little girl a bath, dressed, teeth brushed and ready for bed. After reading a story that was with her items she laid Tessa in her crib. Though the little girl fought sleep for a little bit, she soon fell asleep.

As Tessa slept, Mary couldn't help but watch the sweet girl snooze. It seemed like the little girl had forgotten all about the sad news of her parents never coming back. Mary thought _then again Tessa is still young and doesn't understand the concept yet._

Mary knew that a lot of changes were going to happen. First and foremost, Mary knew she would now devote less time for herself and more time for Tessa. Then there was the clothes, supplies, and food suitable for Tessa. She was going to need a crib or bed for Tessa. She was also going to need help from not only her parents but everyone else.

Before she went to sleep she called Rhoda. When Rhoda answered, she asked, "Hey kid, how is everything going? How did the meetings go? How is the little girl? Do you need anything?"

Mary filled her in on the details of the day's events. She also said, "After I told her that her parents weren't coming back, she cried and then she asked me, 'Are you my mommy now?' Of course, I said yes. Oh Rhoda, I just feel so bad for her. Only eighteen months old and an orphan."

When she was finished Rhoda chimed in. "Poor girl. She needs the all the love she can get. Tell you what, once you two get home I want to meet my niece and then we can take her shopping. I know her parents have gotten her clothing but as an aunt I need to do some spoiling, right? I mean she once she meets the rest of us she will be wrapped in love."

Mary smiled. Tessa was going to be well loved, no doubt about that. Finishing the conversation, Mary hung up the phone and as she was about to switch off the light she looked over at the sleeping toddler and at the moment she was hugging the teddy she got as a gift. Mary felt her heart swell up with happiness.

She reached and gently caressed the girl's cheek and kissed her right temple and whispered, "Goodnight sweet girl, see you in the morning."

-x-

Early the next morning Mary woke when the sun shone through the curtains. She sighed happily; she remembered how she had gotten up a few times during the night to feed and changed Tessa diaper before heading back to bed. Who would have thought that in less than forty-eight hours she would go had become a mother, a working single mother at that? True she had not filed the papers for adoption yet but she had a feeling she would be adopting Tessa in the near future.

When she fully awoke, she looked around and saw that Tessa was on her bed playing contentedly and talking with the teddy bear. She thought _oh geez how on earth did Tessa get on the bed? Granted the crib was right next to the bed and that it didn't have wheels but anything could have happened she could have gotten hurt._

Now completely awake Mary sat up on her bed. The slight movement and got Tessa's attention. The little girl smiled and said, "Morning mommy."

Along with bed-head, she looked so cute, but Mary knew she had to talk to the little girl. Taking the toddler into her arms and asked, "Tessa, how did you manage to get out of the bed?"

Tessa grinned as if she was proud and said, "I climb over an' land on da bed."

Mary sighed. She had a daredevil on her hands. She wasn't going to be deterred. In a firm voice she said, "Tessa sweetie, I want to remember to not do that again. You could have gotten hurt. I don't want to get hurt. Do you promise?"

Tessa went from happy and smiley to sad with puppy dog eyes. "I sworry mommy. I pwromise won't do again."

Mary softened. Tessa already had her wrapped around her little finger. Mary smiled and hugged Tessa closely. After a few minutes, Mary looked at the time and saw it was 6:30 am deciding to lounge around she spent time with Tessa, snuggling and cuddling mixed in with tickle sessions. At 7 AM they got up and got ready for the day.

Once she had ordered breakfast she ran through her head things that needed to be done, like childproofing. After breakfast and cleaning up Tessa, they got their stuff ready to go. Mary summoned up a bellhop with a baggage cart then once all their luggage was on Mary made one last check. Seeing Tess hold her teddy, she took Tessa by the hand and they walked out of the hotel room. At the airport she had her suitcase, Tessa's suitcase of items checked in and headed towards the gate. Before reaching the gate, Mary made a quick call to Rhoda letting her know they were on their way.

Soon they were on their way back home to Minneapolis.

-x-

After an hour's flight and looking out the window with the toddler at the outside world they arrived in Minneapolis. After Tessa waved goodbye to the crew, Tessa almost took off before Mary said, "Take mommy's hand, Tessa."

Saying that still felt weird but it felt right. After Tessa took Mary's hand. Mary walked Tessa and walked out to the arrival terminal area. There she saw Rhoda standing there and waiting. Mary smiled, she was glad to see her best friend. Walking over to Rhoda, Mary gave her friend a one arm hug. After that Mary picked the toddler up and said, "Rhoda, this is Tessa Marina McGreer."

Looking that the now toddler and said, "Tessa sweetie, this is mommy's best friend Rhoda, can you say hi to Aunt Rhoda?"

With a shy smile, Tessa said, "Hwello Awuntie Rwhoda."

Rhoda couldn't believe it! Well, she could but Mary was now caring for the cutest kid she had ever seen, blue eyes, dark hair and chubby cheeks! Rhoda couldn't help it. She gently pinched the girl's cheeks and said, "Hi sweetie you are so cute!"

Turning to Mary Rhoda exclaimed, "Oh Mare she is adorable!"

Suddenly the tyke reached out for Rhoda. Mary and Rhoda took it as a good sign. Rhoda took her and began ticking the tyke eliciting delightful giggles. Mary smiled. Tessa's transition from one life to another was completely seamless.

Thus, beginning a new chapter for Tessa and for Mary.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the third chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tessa's Fifth Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own MTMS, MTM Enterprises and 20th Century Television do.**

 **Author's Notes: Will feature a few flashbacks. This chapter is set in the beginning of season 7.**

* * *

-Three and half years later, September 22, 1976-

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, in the early days of fall at Audubon Park. A perfect day for a birthday party. However, it wasn't just any birthday party. It was Tessa Marina McGreer-Richards' fifth birthday and the birthday girl chose a pajama and pancake theme for her party. While Mary did most of the planning, she let Tessa give her input. Tessa wanted to invite her classmates that she was now attending with in kindergarten. Thankfully, it was a small class from her private kindergarten class that her parents helped with the costs. According to her father, "Hey it is it the least we can do for our granddaughter."

Right now, besides her and Tessa, her parents were there. As was Lou, Phyllis, Bess, Ted, Georgette, David, Murray, Marie, their children Ellen, Bonnie, Laurie and Le Chan, Rhoda, and Brenda; even Ida and Martin made it too! The one person who didn't make was Sue Ann. Internally, Mary was glad. While she had a functional working relationship with Sue Ann, Mary didn't want Tessa around Sue Ann.

At the moment Tessa was playing with the big kids Bess, David, Ellen, Bonnie, Laurie, and Le Chan as the grown-ups helped with the setup. The plan was to have the kids have a short stack of two pancakes to decorate however they wanted to with the birthday girl getting an extra one to enjoy.

Pretty soon the guests began arriving and with that party was underway and the birthday girl in her oldest pajama set began playing with the other kids. Murray, Ellen, Bonnie, Laurie, Rhoda, Brenda, and Bess would be supervising the children while, her parents, Lou, Phyllis, Ted, Georgette, Marie, Ida, and Martin finished setting up. Despite Georgette being pregnant and Ted being overprotective, she insisted on helping. Everyone she knew had really come to love Tessa and included her whenever they could.

Once setup was done Mary looked around, making sure everything was perfect. Satisfied she walked over to see how her father was doing getting the hot-dogs and hamburgers ready. The pancakes were in alternate to the cake but they would all need something more substantial. With an assurance that the grilling was under control, Mary headed over to where the action was. At the moment, the play structure and the area surrounding the play area were filled with screaming and giggling kids plus the birthday girl having fun. But Mary didn't mind, no one did.

As she watched adults were interacting with the kids with tag and Simon Says Mary let out a sigh. She thought, _where had the time go? How could have three and a half years passed by so quickly?_ _Seemed just like yesterday Tessa was practically a shy toddler who needed her love and assurances. While she still needed it now Tessa was a social five-year-old who is learning to become independent and had just started kindergarten._

She remembered how after she brought Tessa back from Duluth, Phyllis and Bess were the next to meet Tessa and then both love and adored the toddler right away, who wouldn't? Phyllis offered her a bigger apartment because she knew a small studio apartment was not suitable for a toddler who would need space to grow. As Tessa was getting settled in Mary spent time with her, going to the parks, reading to her, feeding her and having fun with her. Then there was the time she Tessa met her co-workers.

 _~Late March 1973~_

 _It had been a week since Mary brought Tessa home and they were settling into the new apartment nicely. Today she was taking her to meet her co-workers. She had reached the front desk, had the stroller checked in with the receptionist, they headed to the elevator. They happen to get into an empty elevator and she let Tessa press six for the sixth floor. When they reached the floor Tessa said, "I want down mommy."_

 _Mary put Tessa down but held onto her hand. Soon they were at the front door of the newsroom and when Mary opened it she saw Lou and Ted with Murray going over an assignment. Murray looked up just in time to see Mary smiling and holding the hand of a little girl for whom Murray presumed to be the daughter of the late friend. Murray looked up as well and said, "Mary, you're here!"_

 _He rushed over and gave his coworker and friend a hug. Mary smiled. She loved her work-family. When they came apart Murray saw the little girl curiously looking up at him. Murray realized who it was and crouched down to the little girl's level and asked, "Who is this little cutie?"_

 _Mary beamed as she crouched down to Tessa's height and said, "Murr, I want to you meet Tessa Marina McGreer."_

 _Mary says to Tessa, "Tessa, can you say to Uncle Murray?"_

 _Murray couldn't help but let out an awe. He remembered how his daughters were once this age. Oh, how time flies._

 _The toddler smiles shyly and says, "Hwello Uncle Murray."_

 _Right then Lou and Ted were with standing with them. Mary picks up Tessa and stands up. They walk over and Mary makes the introduction again. "Mr. Grant, Ted, this is Tessa Marina McGreer."_

Mary smiled. Tessa was shy when she met her three surrogate uncles. But she soon warmed to them, especially to Uncle Lou. Surprisingly Ted put aside is pompous buffoonery and took a liking to the little girl. Like Denise, Tessa had become a social butterfly since moving in. Mary had the greatest experience in raising Tessa. Sure, there had been tantrums but she learned tips from Marie on how to handle them.

She recalled the first time Tessa met Rhoda's parents.

 _~September 29, 1973~_

 _Mary had gone to pick up Tessa from her parents and when they reached home Mary said to Tessa, "How would you like to come to NYC with me and Aunt Rhoda to meet her family?"_

 _Wide-eyed Tessa asked, "Really?"_

 _Mary said, "Yeah. Aunt Rhoda's sister, Ms. Debbie is getting married and you get to meet Aunt Rhoda's mommy and daddy. I know her parents will love you like grandma and grandpa did when they first met you."_

 _With that, they hurried and Mary got a bag ready for herself and a bag ready for Tessa. Then with a backpack carrier, diaper bag, and luggage ready to go, they met Rhoda outside._

 _After they arrived and Martin let them Ida came in the room. "Rhoda."_

 _Rhoda hugged her mother. "Ma."_

 _Ida then turned around and hugged Mary. "And Mary!"_

 _Mary hugged Mrs. Morgenstern. "Hi."_

 _Ida continued, "Oh welcome to Fun City. Isn't this nice? Mary, what do you think of our lovely apartment?"_

 _Mary replied. "Ah. It's lovely."_

 _Ida and Mary talk when Mary hears, "Mommy?"_

 _Mary smiled. Tessa was so quiet she almost forgot. When they boarded their flight Rhoda held as Mary got seated only for Tessa to fall sleep on Rhoda. When they arrived, Rhoda helped put Tessa into the carrier. The kid was awake briefly but fell back asleep. They had her covered with a blanket so she wouldn't get cold._

 _Mary got the carrier off her back and then gets Tessa out. When Tessa saw how many people there were shy and hid her face in Mary's neck. Ida sees Tessa asks, "Who is this little cutie? Mary, did you have a child we didn't know about?"_

 _Mary smiled, "No Mrs. Morgenstern actually a friend of mine from high school and her husband were killed in a car crash earlier this year. They made me the legal guardian of their daughter."_

 _Mary rubbing Tessa back and gently whispered, "Tessa sweetie, it is okay this Aunt Rhoda's mommy. Can you say hi to Mrs. Morgenstern?"_

 _Tessa who is still shy only waved instead before burying her head in Mary's neck earning awes from the small crowd._

 _Mary said, "Mrs. Morganstern, meet Tessa Marina McGreer."_

 _Ida walked over closer and gave the shy girl a gentle back rub and said, "Mary, she is adorable."_

 _Ida turned around looked at Rhoda in a funny way, "Why is it that you aren't married or have children yet is beyond me."_

 _Which Rhoda responded with an eye roll. Turning to Mary and the little girl. "Since your mommy is like a daughter to me then why don't you call me Grandma Ida?"_

 _Ida looked at Mary. "No offense to your parents."_

 _Mary replied with a smile. "No worries."_

While she was lost in thought, someone else came into her line of view. Rhoda. She felt bad for her friend. Mary would do anything for Rhoda and she knew Rhoda would do the same. Mary remembered the night, one year earlier where she was in jail for refusing to reveal a news source. Rhoda had come all the way from New York upon getting a call from Lou. She didn't have to come since was engaged at the time and all. Yet she dropped everything and came. She was there for Tessa for the night before heading home.

Mary remembered how a few short weeks later she and Tessa, along with Lou, Murray, Phyllis, and Georgette were at her wedding to Joe. Even Tessa got to be a flower girl for Auntie Rhoda. Now Rhoda had separated from Joe. Truth be told there was something about him she didn't like. Like when she visited Rhoda and Rhoda decided to stay behind to spend time with her and how he got upset. She saw Rhoda was on the side and she went over to her. Tapping her on the shoulder, Rhoda whirled around and faced Mary. Mary hugged her best friend and said, "Hey thanks for coming!"

With a big smile, Rhoda said, "Hey Mare. Of course. It's my niece's birthday I want to be here. I wouldn't have missed for the world. Fantastic job on Tessa's party by the way."

Rhoda looked to the side and saw how many gifts were stacked on the table. Rhoda turned back to Mary said, "Gee Tessa is so lucky to have so many people who love her."

Mary smiled, "Most definitely."

Adding in a whisper Mary asked, "Say how are you doing? Considering everything."

Rhoda sighed. She knew it was coming. Her quick answer was, "Good I guess. But hey it's Tessa's party let's not spoil it for the birthday girl."

Mary nodded. She leaned in and whispered, "You know Rhoda, I know it is early but I saw you and Mr. Grant eyeing each other. If there is anything going on between you two, know I won't be like last time. I will be one hundred percent and supportive of you two. After all, I am the one responsible for getting you two together."

Rhoda nodded she was glad she had Mary's support, unlike earlier. Right then she turned her head and saw Tessa running over she added, "Speaking of the birthday girl."

Tessa came up to her mom and hugged her mother around the waist. Mary looked down and smiled. Tessa looked more and more like her late parents. Mary gently reminded Tessa that her parents loved her. Tessa would reply with an "I know mommy I feel them around me."

Mary beamed. The love that Mary felt for Tessa was completely indescribable. It was after her night in jail she decided to adopt Tessa. The crew at WJM rallied around Mary as the Richards family lawyer, a lawyer friend of Walter's, as was the lawyer from Duluth, Gabriel Musguire were brought in to help make sure that Mary would be able to adopt Tessa without problems. From a legal standpoint and as a backup, she had named Rhoda as Tessa's legal guardian should anything happen. That was the last thing she wanted to happen to Tessa but sometimes it is better safe than sorry.

With the detail added, the adoption was finalized right before Tessa's birthday. Now, she wanted to pick Tessa but she has grown a lot and has gotten too heavy for Mary to do so. So she did the next best option, she sat down and pulled her daughter into her lap and hugged her tightly. Kissing Tessa's cheek she asked, "Are you having fun so far sweetheart?"

Tessa giggled. "Yeah, I am having so much fun! Uncle Murray is so funny during Simon Says."

Tessa paused. "Thank you, mommy, I love you."

Mary hugged and kissed her daughter and said, "I am glad. I love you, sweetie."

Rhoda loved the scene unfolding but had to say something. "Hey, Tessa what I am chopped liver?"

Both Mary and Tessa made a face when Rhoda said that. When Rhoda saw their faces, she knew how much Tessa was now like Mary, she shook head. On the other hand, Mary and Tessa knew she was kidding. Tessa jumped out of Mary's embrace and stood and hugged her favorite aunt. "Of course not. You're silly Aunt Rhoda. I love you too."

Yes, life was indeed perfect. However, it was about to get better.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the fourth chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Few Years Later

**Title: Not Expected**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MTMS, MTM Enterprises and 20** **th** **Century Television do.**

* * *

 _Like a butterfly in a summer breeze,_ _  
 _our hearts are uplifted by love.__

 _ _It is with joy that we,_  
 **Mary Richards**  
 _and_  
 **Steven Cronin**_

 _along with our daughter_

 _ **Tessa Marina McGreer-Richards**_

 _pledge our love as one family._

 _You are invited to share_  
 _this day of happy beginnings_

 _on 26 August 1978_

 _at Two in the afternoon_

 _ _Crowne Plaza Northstar Hotel Sky Garden__

 _Minneapolis, MN_

 _Reception to follow at the Great Lakes Ballroom_

* * *

August 1978, Minneapolis

It had been a very beautiful wedding ceremony and now the reception was in full swing. Everyone one was dancing well of course for Mary. Then again, she deserved a break to sit down. When she looked around she saw her parents dancing as were Steven's parents and Mr. and Mrs. Morgenstern. The two dancing pairs that caught were Steven with Tessa and Rhoda with Lou.

For Steven and Tessa, it was their first daddy/daughter dance. They were dancing to a fast song and Steven was spinning Tessa around. Mary smiled. The morning after they got engaged Steven immediately put in papers to adopt Tessa and Tessa was thrilled. As was Mary. She had always wanted to find a father figure for Tessa. She recalled on how most of the guys she dated in the past only one took interest in Tessa and that was Dan Whitfield. The others either feigned interest or gave an ultimatum. It was a no brainer Mary would choose Tessa. A promise was sacred to her. She also remembered the vow Steven made to Tessa earlier it was heartwarming.

 _An hour and a half earlier_

 _The officiant said, "Now that Steven and Mary have pledged their love to each other with their personal vows, Steven has one more vow to make, to their daughter Tessa. Will Tessa come on up?"_

 _Tessa who at the moment had been sitting with Walter and Dottie stood up and walked up to her mom and dad. Steven with a mic in hand got down to Tessa's level and began talking. "Tessa sweetheart, I want you to know that both you are and your mommy have become a very important part of my life. I will always love and project and be there for the two of you. I might not have given you life but you have brought joy into my life."_

 _Pausing briefly, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled a bracelet with three charms. Continuing on he said, "I am giving you this bracelet as a sign of my promise. It has three hearts one with your name, one with mommy's name and one with my name on it and in the future, it can be added on."_

 _It didn't take long before there was not a dry eye in the crowd. Even Tessa was crying. Before Steven was able to put the bracelet on Tessa she hugged him and whispered, "Thank you, Daddy. I love you."_

Mary smiled. She really couldn't ask for a better father for Tessa. In the meantime, a slow song and Tessa said, "Daddy I want to get a drink of water."

Steven smiled and they headed back to the table. As they walked back he remembered the day he had met Mary and Tessa.

 _-December 1977-_

 _Mary who was now working for a different news station took some time off so she could accompany Tessa's class on a trip to Washington DC just before winter break and then they were headed to New York. Somehow during the tour, Tessa had gotten separated from her mom and her group. She remembered the rule was to stay near a familiar object where the group as walked by, in case someone came by to get her. So, she was standing by the marble statue that was in front of the Exhibition Hall. Now with tears gathering in her eyes Tessa looked around and called out "Mommy?"_

 _Steven who happened in the Capitol Building when he sees the little girl trying to stay brave but was getting scared. He walked over and approached her carefully as to not scare the little girl. He stood a distance away when he said, "Hi there."_

 _Tessa turned around and saw who was talking to her. She knew she was not supposed to talk to strangers so she stayed silent. Steven came a little closer and said, "Don't worry I promise I won't hurt you."_

 _Tessa still scared nodded. Getting down to her level Steven continued. "My name is Steven, what is yours?"_

 _Tessa wouldn't talk but something about him she liked and she whispered in a timid voice, "Tessa Richards."_

 _Steven said, "That is a nice name."_

 _Steven added, "Tessa, do you want to stay here or go the nearest security area to look for your mommy or daddy?"_

 _Tessa didn't answer. Steven was about to call security when got his answer. He heard a woman calling out voice fraught with emotions. "Tessa Marina McGreer-Richards!"_

 _Tessa normally didn't like her full name being called, but this time it was different. She turned around and saw her mother and her teacher ran towards her. Tessa began running and ran straight into her mother's arms. "Mommy!"_

 _Steven smiled at the loving sight. He was glad the girl was now with her mother. After coming apart, Mary looked at Tessa and asked, "Are you, okay sweetheart? You're not hurt, are you?"_

 _Tessa shook her head. Then Mary saw the guy who standing not far from them, smiling. Realizing what had happened, she stood up and took Tessa's hand, she walked over and said, "Thank you for watching my little girl and helping her stay calm. Mr…"_

 _Steven answered, "Cronin. But please call me Steven."_

 _Seeing how beautiful the woman he had to take a chance. "Okay I know this sounds cheesy and probably not of good timing but I have to ask. I know that it is lunchtime and you two must be starving. How about I treat you and your daughter to lunch?"_

 _Mary smiled. There was something about this guy that is special. She couldn't quite figure it out but she wanted to._

When the reached back to the table, Steven kissed his wife on the shoulder. Mary smiled and placed a hand on his face. She was so incredibly happy, more than she can ever describe. But she wasn't the only one. Her eyes fell on Rhoda and Lou. They were dancing closely with Lou's arm around Rhoda's waist and her hand interlocked with his hand and their eyes locked a loving gaze, oblivious to everything else. Mary let out a sigh. She could tell Rhoda and Lou were very much in love since they became a couple almost a year ago. Lou helped Rhoda heal her broken heart from her divorce by properly romancing her, treating her like a queen and worshipping the ground she walked on. Mary knew that Rhoda deserved the best and nothing less than that.

A big grin came on Mary's face. By the end, the night her best friend's life would change forever. Only, she, Steven, Tessa, her parents, Rhoda's parents and sister Brenda and friends from WJM knew about the surprise coming up. It started when during the last months of the wedding planning, Lou had approached her and Steven about proposing to Rhoda at some time during the reception. Again, Mary jumped for joy, this time on solid ground. She gave Lou a big hug while Steven shook his hand and gave a congratulatory hug. Mary had told him about Lou's and Rhoda's separate divorces from their respective spouses at different times and how they found love with each other. He was happy for them.

When Steven saw that look on his wife's face he knew something was up. "Mary, what are you think about?"

Mary turned her head and said, "Oh the little surprise that Rhoda is about to receive."

Steven smiled. It is indeed going to be a surprise of a lifetime. As if on cue the MC spoke up. "Okay, it is time for the tossing of the bouquet and the garter. Will Mrs. Cronin please come on up and all unmarried women please gather around?"

Rhoda smiled as she along with Bess, Ellen, Bonnie, and Laurie went and gathered around Mary. Little did Rhoda know her life was about to change. Ellen, Bonnie, Laurie, Bess were going to pretend to try and fight for the bouquet. Once all had come together Mary looked around and made eye contact with her best friend and said, "Okay ready ladies? Good luck, 3, 2, 1!"

Mary tossed her bouquet and without even trying the bouquet landed in Rhoda's hands. Rhoda's eyes went wide when she completely realized what had happened. Once it had settled in Rhoda jumped for joy! The group congratulated before heading back to their seats. The MC continued, "Ok now it is the guys' turn. Mr. Cronin, will you come on up?"

As the ladies moved aside the guys gathered around. Lou moved around trying to get the best position as he could. Steven and Mary exchanged quick sweet eyes and then Steven had the garter in his hand. "Are you ready fellows? Because here it comes!"

Steven wound around his arms a few times and flung it hard. Lou jumped higher than Aiden, Bess' fiancée and caught it by a fraction of an inch.

After the crowd's clapping and cheering died down the MC added, "Congratulations to Ms. Rhoda Morgenstern for catching the bridal bouquet and Mr. Lou Grant for catching the garter. Speaking of which, I have been told we have a special announcement and surprise to follow."

With that, the MC gave Lou the microphone and he began. "First I want to wish Mary and Steven all the best in their wedded and blissful union. I know you two along with Tessa will have many happy days together. I also want to thank Mary and Steven for letting me briefly steal their thunder."

That elicited soft laughter before Lou turned to Rhoda and gave her a kiss. Taking a deep breath, he began what he had rehearsed. "Rhoda, my love. The first time I went out with you for the department head banquet I had said that I liked you. The truth is deep down I had begun to develop feelings for you. The nearly two years that we spent together you have brought happiness and joy into my life. You are courageous, street-smart, dynamic, imaginative, and independent. I now realize that I don't ever want to be without you in my life any longer."

Giving the mic back to the MC, he leaned in for another kiss. He then reached into his pant pocket and pulled a small square box. Getting on one knee in the middle of the dance floor caught Rhoda completely off-guard and she let out a covered audible gasp. At the same time as the guests gasped he opened the box and revealed a vintage diamond ring. He looked up asked, "Miss Rhoda Faye Morgenstern, would you do the honors of spending the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?"

Rhoda couldn't help but beam brightly while crying tears of joy. Here was a diamond in the rough, her own diamond in the rough of a man who had become her best friend and soulmate. He has made her the happiest in a very long time. Bending down slightly, she placed both of her hands on Lou's face kissed him sweetly. Standing up straight she answered, "Mr. Louis Grant, without a doubt I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Yes, I will marry you."

Lou smiled he got the ring out of the box and slid it on to Rhoda's finger. He stood up and pulled his fiancée into his arms and managed to dip her when he kissed her.

Ida and Brenda both were crying happy tears. Rhoda had finally found someone worthy of her time. The crowd cheered when they heard Rhoda's positive reply and let out loud whistles were heard when they saw Lou dip her. Mary let out a squeal she got up and went and hugged her best friend and former boss and dear friend. Even Tessa ran up super excited and hugged her favorite aunt and uncle. It was a happy day all around.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the final chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
